


Initial D(ragon)

by Lgbarnecraft



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lgbarnecraft/pseuds/Lgbarnecraft
Summary: By day, the island of Pyrria is one of the most peaceful wonders on earth.By night, Pyrria’s large interconnected roadways become tense raceways for rebellious drivers known as Dragons.A WoF AU inspired by Initial D and Wangan Midnight.





	1. Midnight on the Pyrria Line

Somewhere, in the east, a small island locale known as Pyrria sits peacefully as a hidden wonder of the world. Many people, both living in and traveling to Pyrria, view this island as a hideaway from the rest of the world. In the daytime, at least... When midnight strikes, rebellious racers known as “Dragons” take to the streets, highways, and mountain passes of the interconnected “Pyrria Line Roadway” to challenge each other in finely tuned vehicles. The Dragons find their own peace, not in the boredoms of the daytime, but in the tension of the night. As the years have gone on, police have begun to crackdown on these racers, but the competition has only gotten fiercer. Above all else, nobody has ever been able to call themselves the “Fastest on the Pyrria Line.” And as the turn of the century inches closer and closer... will anyone ever claim such a title...?

———

“They’re gone...” Tsunami chuckles. These chumps in the Sky section didn’t hold a candle to her, it seemed. She had started the night with two seemingly native racers, both rocking S13s. But they couldn’t keep up for long, so it ended up with just Tsunami, the view from up high in the mountains, and the purr of her royal blue WRX’s engine. She looks in her mirror, playing with her short blue hair with a giggle.

‘Queen of the Pyrria Line... It’s a lot easier than I thought! Maybe I’m just that skilled...’ She thought to herself. Tsunami had spent two years mastering the Sea Section of the Pyrria Line, if anyone had a chance to branch out and go for the role of ruler, it was her. ‘I’ll be the fastest... This WRX is like my royal chariot. Soon all the dragons here will race for the chance to meet ME one night... So exciting!’ 

[[Music]](https://soundcloud.com/2slothy4u/annalise-nothings-gonna-stop-us-tonight)

Her excitement was cut off by a little blinding light in the rearview mirror. She angles her head to get a better look, Tsunami can’t tell what car is coming after her, but she deduces that it’s a Dragon, no way they could be going this fast this late at night and not be, and if it was the cops they’d already be sounding alarms.

But something was off... Usually when Dragons challenged eachother on the road, they’d flash their brights a few times. This guy... Whoever he was, he was just gunning it after her without a challenge request!

That didn’t matter, Tsunami began to accelerate, gearing up. “I’ll just have to win again...” She resolved. 

The Sky Section was built as a series of mountain passes, both to preserve the environment and to be efficient for transportation. It was two way, and winding. Not unlike the more tighter parts of the Sea Section. In order to be the fastest here, you had to know where and when to drift.

So when a left hairpin came up, Tsunami shifted down once and turned sharply, pressing the brake and gas in a rapid succession. Her car was sliding, just as planned. A few moments later she floored the gas to keep as much speed as possible while sliding.

Tsunami took one look to her left to find her challenger hot on her car’s tail, the two automobiles were almost touching, likely only a foot apart. 

What really shocked Tsunami was the car itself, a two tone red and black Toyota AE86. As she quickly rocked the car to stop the sliding, her whole demeanor changed. ‘That car looks ancient! How is he keeping up?’ Fortunately, she was partly right. The car was old, not up to standard. 

She began pulling away again when the road became a straightaway. 

Then one sharp right later and it was like all her progress was gone.

Tsunami was beginning to panic, sure it was her first time racing outside the Sea Section, but she wanted that good first impression badly. Her Subaru WRX was powerful, but she was getting beat on the turns. Her opponent knew the road well, extremely well. And... Losing to such an old car could make her a laughing stock fast, a huge setback. 

When she’d lose confidence, Tsunami might try being more reckless, but even she had limits. The next turn was another left hairpin, but a lot tighter. She knew going in with as much speed as she had now was suicide, she would have to brake, and if her challenger was smart he would follow her lead.

But it seems said challenger was a squid-brain. The red 86 passed by her from the right side as she pressed the brake, Tsunami could barely make out the words “DRAGONET CATERING” etched onto the side of the car, she couldn’t catch sight of the driver though. ‘A deliveryman car? What’s going on!?’ Even stranger, she watched on as the car accelerated even more as it approached the corner. “Crap, you’re gonna go off the damn cliff!” She yelled out loud, braking to a shaky stop, she couldn’t watch this, could she? Whoever this driver was, he was surely gonna die, right?

Maybe someone had heard Tsunami’s prayers, because as much as she wanted to win, she didn’t want anyone hurt in a race. In that moment, when her opponent turned a little further right, then sharply left at the right moment, a miracle supposedly happened. The drift was either lucky or perfect. She didn’t care. She was too busy staring. It cleared the corner at a speed that should’ve sent him to death’s doorstep, then sped off on the other side of the treeline without any hesitation.

Tsunami didn’t move for minutes, the two dragons she’d beat a few moments back had caught up and slowly passed her, as if wondering why someone so fast would just stop...

When she reached the bottom of the pass, she immediately questioned the other racers hanging out. They all answered the same, that they’d seen the red 86, but that it wasn’t theirs. As she got back into the WRX and headed home, she didn’t care that the race didn’t count, even if he wasn’t a dragon, that 86 was the ruler of the Sky section. He had to be a native to the area, nobody else could do the timing that perfectly on a turn like that. Tsunami’s glad she saw it in order to replicate. But her path was clear, she had to get a rematch with that 86, she had to know if she could really win...

———

Clay slowly backed into the garage with tired eyes, he sees himself in the mirror, his brown hair and tan skin hard to see in the darkness of night. 

Speaking of the night...

The time was 2:34 AM. He got home faster than usual, but according to what he knew about everyone else, this was still way too late an hour to sleep at.

It wasn’t his fault Kestrel made him do the midnight deliveries, though. She’d adopted him a long time ago with one rule, he had to earn his keep. Even if that meant driving a car at an age younger than he was legally allowed to in order to deliver food to nursing homes and hotels. 

But at least he was getting good at driving these roads, when he’d started this years ago, he’d arrive at home in order to get only around two hours of sleep. Now he was getting four! An improvement...

Clay turned the key, stopping the engine, and got out. He thought a little bit about the strange event on the way home from the deliveries... Some blue car wasn’t letting him through, it kept speeding up. It was pretty rude... But it was kind of cool to see someone else using the techniques he’d learned. What he didn’t understand was why the hell it was going so fast, it’s not like it had somewhere to be like he did...

Clay guessed he may never know.

He shuts the door and locks the red car for the night, closing the garage on his way in.

“How was it?” The familiar toughness of Kestrel’s voice rang as soon as he stepped inside. “You’re earlier than last time... I’m not gonna find any food missing when I check the delivery statuses am I?”

“No, ma’am.” Clay shook his head. She always asked this when he went fast. He only ate out of the deliveries one time!

Kestrel went back to reading some novel with her reading glasses on. “Good, get some sleep, school starts today right? High school’s a different beast entirely, believe me.”

“Yeah... Alright...” Clay mumbled lazily. As he placed his foot on the first step of the stairs leading to his bedroom, he stopped. “Hey, Kestrel? Should I slow down if someone’s going really fast? And they’re not a policeman?”

Kestrel looks up, cocking an eyebrow. Her red ponytail revealed from behind the book as she sets it down. “Your call, I think you’re good enough, nobody should be going as fast as you are...”

Clay shrugged. “Alright, then. Guess I’ll just be careful the next time...” He probably shouldn’t have alluded to the fact that someone had been driving as recklessly as he was near Kestrel, but she just went back to reading. Clay then made his way to his room, flopping onto bed and sleeping near instantly...

A phone ringing alerted Kestrel, a glance to the caller ID garnered a smirk from the woman. She set down her book and picked up the line. “Webs, I sure do hope you’re not calling me for any favors, we both know how many you owe me...”

“No, trust me I know fully well... It’s about you though, I saw you tonight.” The older man’s voice said with a hint of eagerness.

“Did you now...?” Kestrel was confused, she hadn’t left home at all this night.

“Yeah.” Webs continued. “I arrested one of those dragon punks, drunk kid in an S13 who couldn’t corner to save his life. As I was reading him his rights, I saw your 86 zoom by... I thought you said you’d hire someone else to do the night deliveries, just couldn’t keep yourself away from the mountain eh?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I did hire someone, a while back in fact.” She corrects him, realizing the origin of his confusion.

“Huh? Wait, who did you possibly hire who can drive like THAT!? I’ve only seen you push that fast downhill!”

“This isn’t some new deal, Webs.” Kestrel pauses, wondering if now was a good time to mention her little pet project. She decides that it probably was of little consequence, Webs wouldn’t dare arrest a former partner. “Clay’s been doing the late night runs, for the past four years.”

Kestrel could hear the coffee being spit out by Webs on the other end, damn this was satisfying to her... “You’re telling me you trained a kid who could barely reach the pedals to be a better driver than any Dragon on the damn Line!? This can’t be real, Kestrel!”

“Well.” Kestrel interrupts. “It’s real, and it’s working wonders for business. So I hope you can make an exception for him, besides, there’s no way you’ll catch him even if you did try.” Kestrel says drily, hanging up immediately after finishing her statement.

“You can beat a dragon or two here at home, but I’m no mentor if you can’t take the whole damn island at full speed...” Kestrel muses, going back to her nightly reading.


	2. New Friends And Fated Rematches

School never was the easiest on Clay. Being adopted was enough ammunition for the rest of the public to fire at him, getting nearly expelled a year earlier was extra fuel to the fire that would likely rage on forever. It also didn’t help that he looked like a fish out of water here, he had to be the oddest looking out of all the juniors.

He doesn’t even remember the details himself, according to the school board report, he beat up four other kids in cold blood. All four were gone now, moved away, Clay remembers that they weren’t the nicest of people. But the problem was he couldn’t remember doing it, with all the evidence aimed at him, he couldn’t doubt that he had done such a thing. But when he searched his mind for the events of that day, his memory became blank and empty. Kestrel had fought like hell to keep him in school, even when she did believe that Clay was responsible.

These events left Clay without many friends. And also without a hobby.

A chance encounter would find him both of those things.

———

Tsunami didn’t doubt that everyone hated school, at least she despised it. Classes were long, boring, and everyone was awkward around her. 

They had all the reason to be, after all she was the oldest daughter of police chief Coral. Everyone respected Tsunami, but it wasn’t the kind of respect one might find satisfying. It was the kind that felt isolating.

She wanted to be the queen of the night, not the day.

At least Riptide talked to her like a human being. 

“You look so spaced out...” He said, waving a hand in front of her face. Tsunami’s attention snapped to Riptide, his worried expression told her she was probably ignoring him for awhile. Riptide moved some of his long dark-blue hair out of his line of sight. “Busy thinking about the Sky Section? How was it last night, by the way?”

“Fun.” She blurts out. “Only the last part of the Sea Section has corners like the Sky Section does. It was a rush!” Her expression drooped a little on the remembrance of a certain red junker. “...But if you’re asking if I won, you’d be incorrect. I got my ass kicked.”

Riptide gave a gasp of shock, pretty genuine. “Really...? Seeing you at the start, I thought you’d wipe the floor with everyone there that night... Who beat you?”

Tsunami grimaced. “That’s the problem, I don’t know who! It wasn’t even a Dragon, the car was some catering company’s! Who the hell tints the windows of a delivery car...?”

“What model?”

“Red and black paint. An 86, Trueno.”

“Oof...” Riptide looked down, in thought. “A catering company? If you got the name we could track it down.”

She looks up, that was an idea... “That could work, maybe the owner knows who the driver is, I need that rematch!”

“Don’t go asking around publicly, Tsunami, that’s how you end up in jail.” Riptide reasoned.

Tsunami nodded. The racing culture for Pyrria’s Dragons was quite strict about secrecy from the police. It was customary to wear a mask styled after your region, to duct tape or outright remove your license plate, and drive a car separate from the one you drive in the day. The WRX she had been using for the entirety of her career in street racing was safely kept in a garage owned by a friend of Riptide’s, she drove to school in a shitty Prius. She recalled the 86 from the night before, it had a taped up license plate, but the company name was stuck onto the side. If he hadn’t already been arrested, Tsunami would probably inform him about that. “Dragonet Catering...” Tsunami repeated to herself. Dragonet, like a small dragon. That was weirdly ironic.

She ran the last moments she saw the red car over and over in her mind, memorizing every detail of that seemingly impossible turn. 

An impact brings her back out of her mind for the second time, she’d collided with someone, they were on the floor now. A new kid? He looked like a freshman, but there weren’t any freshmen classes in this part of the school... Strange.

“Holy crap, she’s gonna be pissed!” She heard a whisper from the left, the students had all stopped and stared.

“He bumped into her, what an idiot...”

“I heard that kid’s violent... Think Tsunami’ll sic her mom on him?”

These comments annoyed Tsunami greatly, all these assumptions because someone bumped into her? She reaches out to help him up, smiling when the boy accepts her gesture. 

———

“Sorry, I didn’t think to get out of the way...” Clay apologized. Kestrel always liked to say Clay never used his head. She was partially right, at least in this moment. 

“It’s fine.” The girl before him said. She was smiling at him, all the other students were looking right at them. After an awkward silence, she let go of his hand. “I’m Tsunami, this is Riptide. Are you new here?”

“Yeah.” He answers. “I transferred... I’m a junior, as much as I don’t look like it.” Something about Tsunami gave off a powerful vibe. “My name’s Clay...”

Before Tsunami could open her mouth, the warning bell rang. Class would be in three minutes...

As the other one, Riptide, gently pulled her away, Clay noticed Tsunami wave goodbye. He waved back.

When he turned around, maybe half the junior body seemed to have daggers in their eyes directed solely at him. 

———

“So you drive for your mom’s business?” Tsunami asked. It was lunchtime, and she was gonna get as much time with Clay as possible before he likely found out about her family’s occupation and stopped looking at her in an unbiased light.

“Sometimes, when she can’t.” He admits, munching on his third sandwich. This guy could eat, that was for sure. “I just got my license, so she’s been having me go more often.”

Tsunami lets the fact that Clay allegedly was driving a car without a license slide. “Ever drive at night?” Riptide sends her another fearful look, and she shook her head at him. She wouldn’t reveal her secret hobby out here.

“Yeah... But I’m usually tired on the night runs, don’t got time to enjoy the scenery.” Clay answers. Finishing that sandwich and unpacking another. 

“Driving is a lot of fun when you do it off work...” She mused. Remembering fondly when she’d first gotten into the street racing scene. 

“Well until I get a job with concrete hours, driving will bore me.” Clay says. “At least Kestrel gives me money to buy snacks midway through the route...”

When lunch ended, Tsunami regretted not asking what it was Clay delivered. A delivery driver in the Sky Section... But that 86 could not have been Clay, only an enthusiast would drive like that. Clay didn’t seem very enthusiastic.

———

School ended, and Tsunami immediately took her Prius to the address of Dragonet Catering. She parked across the street, checking the sign to see if she had the right area.

“Dragonet Catering.” The sign read. This was the place, alright.

She eyes the employee parking, there were a few different low-cost cars, all with the same sticker the 86 had. But the red 86 itself was nowhere to be found... The building was converted from a house, so there was a garage that could fit one car. But the door was closed, if there was a car in the garage, it wouldn’t be a company car. It’d be one used for everyday transportation.

Then was the 86 a former employee who had kept the car?

She walked in, a bell on the door jingled to signal her entry. There was nobody at the cashier kiosk, but the display case showed several freshly baked and cooked foods. 

“I’ll be right there!” A gruff voice from beyond a curtained doorway called. Sure enough, after a few moments, a tall, strong looking woman with a red ponytail and an apron walked in carrying a tray of croissants. She set them down on an empty part of the display case. “Okay... What’re you gonna buy?”

“Actually, I had a question.” Tsunami said with a smile, attempting friendly persuasion.

The lady just scowled. “We don’t have any open jobs, I’d put the sign out if we did, sorry kid.”

“I’m not looking for a job, I’m looking for a car.” Tsunami took a step forward, watching the lady’s expression go from indifference to a sort of anger.

“A car...? Shit... Did my driver cause an accident and not tell me about it!? I’ll give him hell for you if that’s the case...” She growled.

Tsunami got a little nervous, it really did sound like the punishment would be severe. She quickly tried to diffuse the situation. “No, no! Your driver was amazing, and that’s what I’m trying to ask about! I just wanna know, who is he? And is that red 86 of his here at all?”

The lady smirked, now. “...So that’s what this is about. You’re with that Dragon scene, aren’t you?” 

Tsunami’s smile dampened when called out. ‘How could she figure me out like that...? Unless...’ Tsunami raised her voice a little. “You’d be correct! Mind if I made a guess, you’re the 86 driver, aren’t you?!”

The store owner laughed. “Maybe... But I’m not a Dragon, not anymore. And neither are any of my delivery drivers. So buzz off if you’re looking for a challenge.”

The girl felt reasonably offended, she didn’t wanna take no for an answer. “I’m hoping with all my heart you’ll reconsider... You showed me your technique last night on the Sky Section. But now that I know, I can beat you. So if you decide to change your mind...” Tsunami begins to storm off. “I’ll be waiting at point B, midnight.” With her final declaration, she shuts the door and walks back. 

Tsunami sort of regretted her decision to be so bold, but that lady said she was a former Dragon herself. Someone from the old days... At least she likely wouldn’t be reported to the police...

———

“Clay, got a late night run for you!” Kestrel called, as soon as the boy was just about to settle into bed. He groaned, getting up. ‘Let’s get this over with...’ He thought.

He threw a t-shirt and some jeans on and stepped down the stairs into the garage. When he got into the car, he noticed Kestrel wasn’t carrying any boxes of food out. “Kestrel... What am I delivering?” He asked, puzzled.

Kestrel smiled slyly, an expression Clay rarely saw, and one that didn’t mean anything simple. “You’re gonna deliver me, and yourself, a victory.” 

He cocked his head. “Victory?” How was driving so late at night and losing sleep a victory!?

“I want you to stop at the break point on Stage B of the Sky Section. There’ll be an Impreza waiting for you.”

“Impreza?” What the hell was Kestrel even talking about? All of this flew over Clay’s head. 

“Right... You don’t know anything about models. Look, I’m sure everything will be clear when you show up. You just gotta drive like you do on the delivery route, only you have to stay ahead of the competition.” Kestrel looks serious as she plants the black duct tape on the front and back license plates. 

Clay doesn’t have time for this... “But you said last night that if anyone’s speeding like I am and they aren’t with the police that I should do what I want, and I’d rather drive carefully in that situation!”

Kestrel sighed, patting Clay’s shoulder through the open window. “Well, I’m ordering you to go for broke. If you do this for me, you’ll get a raise on TOP of any favor you want from me.”

Damn, the woman sure did know how to drive a hard bargain. “Got it.” Clay said, focusing on the goal. 

“One last thing.” Kestrel squatted down, and Clay could hear the noise of a sticker being peeled off. “You’re not gonna need this anymore. Too risky... Nobody’s really gonna care if we have the company name on the car or not, and I have other cars with the sticker.” Finally, she smiled to him. “Above all else, I want you to have fun out there.” And with that, she headed back inside.

Fun? After all the work she made him toil through in this car, she wanted him to have fun with it? Who was this impostor and where did she hide the real Kestrel?

More spending money, and a favor point? And this wasn’t in his job description either... As he pulled out of the open garage, he couldn’t help but feel like he was suddenly in over his head. 

But Clay forced himself to be calm, he’d handle this like any other delivery. Right?

———

A huge turnout. After hearing about Tsunami’s loss, lots of Seawings came out to the Sky Section to cheer her on for a potential rematch. The Skywings couldn’t believe the rumors of a red 86 heading down the mountain so fast, so many of them had also gathered. Hell, even some of the Mudwing racers were out here and they almost never watched other races! All of them were gathered on the first break point of Stage B. The break points were areas to the side of the road on Pyrria where people could park and take in scenery, they were mainly added for tourism, but the Dragons used them as meetup points. 

But Tsunami, despite the feigned confidence behind her Seawing mask (a black scarf mask with a wave pattern in white), couldn’t help but feel that the 86 wouldn’t show. Even still, her Subaru was full on gas, she had new wheels put in. She was ready if the moment arose. 

But it wouldn’t.

“It’s 12, coward didn’t show...” One of the Skywing dudes scoffed.

Tsunami looked to the ground. Looks like she wouldn’t be able to prove herself...

“Don’t feel bad, Tsu... She’s older than us, she’s got a job, likely doesn’t have an interest in racing anymore...” Riptide placed a hand on her shoulder.

“That makes no sense...” Tsunami shrugged his hand off. “When she knew I was a Dragon... She sounded cocky, she had the attitude of a true street racer. I’m waiting at least another hour!”

Just then, one of the walkie-talkies the Skywings carried buzzed. There seemed to be a panic on the other end. “What’s going on, fuzz coming for us?”

“No!” The other end cried. “But somebody is, and I’ve never seen anything like it!”

Tsunami’s interest was piqued. 

“What’s the model?” The Skywing asked.

“An AE86, Trueno. Bright red and black... The Seawing wasn’t joking around! He’s fast!”

Tsunami wanted to squeal with joy, that lady actually showed up! She couldn’t waste this chance, running out to the entrance of the break point to see if he was coming.

After an eternity, an engine could be heard over the crickets of the night. A pair of headlights became visible in the horizon. Tsunami pulled her mask tighter and focused, as the familiar car from the other night came to a stop in front of her.

Everyone came running along with Tsunami to greet the driver. She had a feeling that lady from the afternoon would be a completely different person behind the wheel. Tsunami had to meet the real deal...

But, that was sadly not going to happen.

The tinted windows of the car hid the driver, and as they stepped out, a different voice spoke.

“Er, hello...? I’m looking for an Impreza? Whatever that means?”

Tsunami’s jaw dropped, a pang of embarrassment and fury struck her heart.

The one driving tonight was Clay...

**Author's Note:**

> A little more context on this AU-  
> The Pyrria Line is decided by districts, the Sky, Sand, Mud, Sea, Rain, and Dark section. Each section has a different police jurisdiction, as well as native racers.
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/125NpdpsxacR5V2uA-L3akt7AeE8EwbEokRflKcwOFkE Finally, Here’s a doc with car visuals for the main cast in this AU.


End file.
